Deamus Drabbles
by seamuxfinny
Summary: A collection of Deamus drabbles. Will write many different genres and update frequently. :
1. Never Again

**These drabbles will be in no way connected, unless stated otherwise. I'm going to try and update every other day, and if I'm not too busy they might be daily. There will be getting together stories, angsty stories, slightly smutty stories, etc. I will also be accepting prompts or story ideas if you wish. Enjoy!**

**Word Count: 245**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: None**

**Authors Note: Wrote this at 1:30 in the morning, so please forgive me if it's crap. **

Never Again

Dean awoke to a horrifying scream. Quickly sitting up and looking around, he saw Seamus next to him, his fists clutching the sheets and tears steadily running down his face. Another nightmare. Seamus had been having them nearly every night for the past two months that he and Dean had been living together, all because of the bloody Carrows. Dean hadn't even been at Hogwarts, he didn't have to experience the torture that they put the students through, but he still hated them with every bone in his body. They had hurt Seamus. And that was one of the few things Dean could not forgive.

Seamus had told him everything. How he had the word 'filth' carved into his stomach. How the Carrows would make him set fire to his own fingers whenever he blew up a cauldron. Everything. Dean felt awful that he couldn't have been there to protect his Irishman. He didn't care about the pain he would have had to go through if he would have been there; he just wished he could have stopped at least one of the torture sessions that happened far too often.

Dean leaned down and shook Seamus awake, freeing him from the horrific nightmare. Seamus looked up at him and crumbled into his arms, sobbing. Dean's arms tightened around the smaller boy, trying his best to comfort him.

"Damn Carrows," Dean said, "no one will ever hurt you like they did again. Not while I'm alive."


	2. Finally

**Word Count: 611**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: M/M kissing**

**Authors Note: Enjoy!**

Seamus hadn't been eating, sleeping, or doing much of anything, really. Everyone had noticed. He was usually the last one awake in his dorm and it seemed now that he was always just sitting there in his bed, doing homework, reading a book, or staring into space. He had gotten visibly thinner and bags were always visible under his eyes. It was impossible not to notice. But no one noticed nearly as much as Dean Thomas.

Dean had been worried about him for weeks now. Seamus simply wasn't being himself. He barely talked anymore, and walked to his classes with his head down. Worst and weirdest of all, he had been distancing himself from Dean. It just didn't make sense. They were best mates, and then all of a sudden he's avoiding him in the halls and barely saying two words to him at lunch. Had Dean done something wrong? They hadn't gotten into any arguments lately, and he didn't think he had said anything particularly offensive. There was definitely something that Seamus wasn't telling him, and he wouldn't rest until he found out what it was.

Of course he had attempted to talk to him about it. Many, many times. But Seamus would always mumble something about homework and run away from him. He needed a plan. Some way to ensure that he wouldn't leave. He had no choice but for them to be somewhere public, somewhere he couldn't run away from. That's when he knew exactly what he would do.

"Hey Seamus, they've got bacon this morning!" Dean said brightly as the Great Hall buzzed with the usual excitement.

"And?" The Irish boy replied quietly.

"Bacon's your favorite! Why aren't you eating any?" Dean said while grabbing a plate for Seamus and placing a few pieces on it.

"Not hungry," He said simply, and shoved the plate back into Dean's hands.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I haven't seen you eat in ages, you never sleep, and you're always refusing to talk to me! What are you not telling me?"

"Er. Well, I. You know, homework and. It's just," Seamus stammered and started to stand up.

"No," Dean said, pushing him back down onto the bench, " I'm sick of you running away from me. I want an answer."

"I can't tell you, Dean," Seamus said in a small voice.

"Why not? We're best friends, we tell each other everything! Or at least I thought we did…"

"I can't tell you because you'll never talk to me again after I do. And you'll hate me."

"Nothing you could say would ever make me hate you, Seamus," Dean said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, uh, you see. Um, I just. You know—" Seamus stuttered.

"Spit it out, Seamus."

"I-I love you," he quickly blurted out, and then put his hands over his mouth in shock of what he had just said.

Dean reached down, pulled Seamus's hands away from his mouth, and kissed him with such a passion that they both forgot where and who they were. When they finally broke apart for air, the Great Hall was silent. Every single pair of eyes was focused on the two Gryffindors standing centimeters apart, breathing heavily. Seamus turned bright red and his eyes widened. Suddenly, started by God knows who, applause tore through the Hall. Some people were even exchanging money with defeat or joy on their faces.

"Congratulations!" Neville shouted.

"FINALLY!" The Weasley twins screamed in unison.

"Nice going, mate," Harry said, nudging Dean on the shoulder.

Seamus grinned at Dean. "So, I guess this means we don't have to come out to the school then."


	3. Kissing Dean

**Word Count: 237**

** Rating: PG**

** Warnings: M/M kissing**

** Author's note: Please review :)**

When I'm kissing Dean, nothing else in the world matters. Everything floats away on a cloud, even my biggest worries. Kissing him can make me forget about Voldemort, about how my mother won't talk to me when I'm home, about whatever exams I'm worrying myself sick for. The movement of his lips alone erase absolutely everything, and I have absolutely no idea how he does it.

Dean's different from anyone else I've ever kissed. He moves his lips against mine in such a way that I forget where I am. He smells like cinnamon and hot chocolate, and he tastes like apple pie. His body so close to mine makes me feel a whole new kind of warmth, one I've never felt before. It's like coming in from a day out in the cold, and sitting in front of the fireplace, except that I can feel the warmth in my heart more than I can anywhere else.

When we break apart, he looks at me with such an intensity and love that I practically melt into his strong arms. I hate to tear my eyes away from his, because they say more than words could ever convey. When I wisper "I love you," into his ear after a kiss, I feel like those words don't mean enough. They can never truly say how much I love Dean.

When I'm kissing Dean, I never want it to stop.


	4. Of Sweatshirts and Forests

**Word Count: 257**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: None**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates over the last few days, I was auditioning for my school's speech team and needed a lot of time to prepare.**

I've been gone for too long. It's been months since I've seen Seamus and it's tearing me apart. What I've heard about Hogwarts isn't good. Snape's headmaster, and some twins have been torturing the students. I need to know how he is. Did they hurt him too bad? What if they killed him? No. I can't think about that. He needs to be alive. I wouldn't be able to live on if he died, knowing that if only I had stayed at Hogwarts I could've protected him, or at least been with him.

When I was hastily packing a bag to take with me into hiding, I noticed a sweatshirt in my closet. Except it wasn't mine. He had left it at my house when he had last come to visit, and it still smelled just like him. I shoved it into my bag, along with a picture of him, knowing that I would need something of his to survive out in the forest.

I sleep with that sweatshirt every night. It smells less and less like him and more and more like me each time I do, but I could never fall asleep without it. Most mornings I wake up and breathe in the scent of him, closing my eyes and pretending he's here. It's all I can do to keep myself sane, but it isn't working too well. I still need to hear his voice, to feel his hand against mine, and to know that he's okay. That bloody Irishman better damn well be okay.

**Review?**


	5. Warmth in the Night

**Word Count: 230**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: M/M kissing**

**Authors Note: This is set in the dorm at night during winter of 6th year, and ignores the fact that Dean and Ginny were ever together.**

"Hey, Dean. You awake?" Seamus asked quietly.

"Yeah, but barely," Dean said sleepily, "What do you need?"

"I can't sleep."

"Clearly."

"It's just so cold in here! I'm feezing," Seamus said, his teeth chattering slightly.

"It's not that cold, Seamus."

"But I don't have a blanket!"

"Why, what happened?" Dean asked.

"I blew it up," he replied in a small voice.

"Oh, Shay. Come here, then," Dean said. Seamus smiled and crept over to Dean's bed, careful not to wake anyone. He climbed under the covers, warmth automatically spreading through his body.

"Merlin, Shay. You're freezing cold!" Dean said, wrapping his arms around the samller boy and hugging him close to his chest in an attempt to warm him.

"Thanks, Dean. It's so much warmer this way," Seamus said, leaning comfortabley into Dean's arms. "I love you."

Dean smiled and kissed Seamus on the head, "I love you too, Shay."

"Why did it take us so long to admit that? We could hve been together for so much longer." Seamus said.

"I don't know, I guess we're both a little bit stupid," Dean said with a grin.

"Well, we should definitely make the best of it now, shouldn't we?" Seamus said, turning around and kissing Dean softly on the lips.

"Can you two stop being so adorable?" Neville groaned in a tired voice, "I can't sleep over all the cuteness. "

**Review?**


	6. Meet Me

Word Count: 223

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend, I was in Iowa visiting my sister at college. Please let me know if you would like a part two of this drabble.

_Seamus,_

_I don't deserve to be a Gryffindor. I'm too much of a coward. That's why I'm writing this note instead of talking to you in person. I couldn't possibly work up the courage to say any of this out loud, not with you right in front of me. Trust me, I've tried many times._

_What I want to tell you is that I love you. Ever since third year. I love everything about you; your smile, your explosions, your voice, just to name a few. I couldn't possibly write every reason that I love you in a single letter, because it would be the longest letter ever written, and it still wouldn't be able to say how much I love you._

_And I want to be with you. I've dreamed of being with you for years, and now I just want it to happen. I know you probably don't love me back or want to be with me, and why would you? But on the off chance that you do, meet me tonight at 11:00 in the astronomy tower. And if you don't meet me there, please forget I ever wrote this and never bring it up again, and pretend like it never happened. I don't want to risk our friendship because of my stupid love._

_I hope to see you tonight._

_-Dean_


	7. Meet Me part 2

**Word Count: 310**

**Rating: PG13**

**Warnings: M/M kissing**

**Authors Note: There won't be any new drabbles until Monday, because I'm going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal! I'm super excited :D I'd love to get prompts or drabble ideas from you guys in the reviews!**

Seamus's eyes widened and his cheeks filled with blush as he read the letter that he had found on his pillow. He read the letter three times over, just to make sure that this was real, and he wasn't dreaming all of it up. He couldn't believe what he was reading. _Dean Thomas_ was in love with him. He had been dreaming about being with Dean for as long as he'd known him, and now he finally got his chance.

At 10:15 Seamus started to make his way to the tower, estimating that he'd get there around 10:30. He couldn't help but get there early, as he was much too scared of getting there late, and keeping Dean waiting. The smile on his face was from ear to ear and he bounced happily up the steps, his mind filled of what would happen when he saw Dean up there.

Seamus arrived at the top of the tower and sat down on a bench, waiting for Dean to come. But he didn't have to wait very long. At 10:45 Dean appeared at the door, his thumbs playing nervously with each other.

"Seamus!" Dean exclaimed, seeing the other boy sitting at his bench, "you came!"

"Of course I did!" Seamus said before jumping up and wrapping his arms around Dean.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it," Dean said.

"Well, start believing," Seamus said, standing up on his toes and pressing his lips softly to Dean's. Dean was frozen in shock for a few seconds, but then began to move his lips against Seamus's creating a perfect rythym.

Seamus deepend their kiss, slowly letting his tongue push past Dean's lips into his mouth, sending shivers down both boys's spines. When they finally came up for air, they both knew that this night would be something they remembered for the rest of their lives.


	8. I Never Could

**Word Count: 94**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: M/M kissing**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating this week, I'm doing NaNoWriMo! So I will try my best to update a bit throughout this month, but obviously I'll be overwhlemingly busy. I promise that I will go back to normal updates on December 1st! Review please :D**

Before his eye had the chance to catch the boy he had been dreaming of seeing for months on end, Dean felt Seamus's body collide with his own. He immediately and instictively threw his arms around the smaller boy, holding him as close as possibe, with absolutely no intention of letting go.

"I missed you so much," Dean whispered into Seamus's ear.

"Don't ever leave me like that again, Dean."

"I never could," he said, locking eyes with Seamus and leaning his head forward the tiny bit to close the gap between their lips.

**I would like to thank masthuggernigel06 and normal-on-strike3zq for their wonderful reviews, they always brighten my day!**


	9. I Just Can't

**Word Count: 204**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: M/M kissing, ridiculous fluff.**

**Authors Note: I must apologize again for not updating this, NaNoWriMo is a very time consuming thing, as I've learned. I can't promise that there will be a ton of updates throughout the rest of November, but I can promise that there will be regular updates in December, and probably a ton during Christmas break. I'll try to write a lot during Thanksgiving break, so that there will be more drabbles, and I'm sick at the moment anyway, so some nice time in bed with my laptop will be good :)**

"Seamus, I can't do this. I thought that I could, but...I just can't," Dean said, his heart beating fast in side of his chest.

"Dean, what has gotten _into_ you? Ten minutes ago you were fine!" Seamus said.

"But they're never going to accept me! This is one of the finest art galleries in the entire country! I'm not nearly good enough."

"Oh, I see what this is about," seamus said, putting his hands on Dean's shoulders, "Look at me. No, Dean, look me in the eyes. You. Are. Amazing. The best artist that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Ever. So you are going to get in there, show thme your talent, and then in a couple of weeks, hundreds of people will be admiring you amazing art. Okay?"

"But Shay! There must be a ton of great artists who want this! I couldn't possibly be-" Dean was cut off by Seamus's lips pressing to his own. The kiss was soft, reassuring and oh-so-perfect that Dean's confidence level automatically shot up.

"Now you get in there, and show them what you've got," Seamus said after finally breaking away from the kiss, "I believe in you Dean. Don't ever forget that."


	10. We Belong Together

**Word Count: 164**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: Extreme Fluff**

**Authors Note: If anyone wants to leave a prompt in the reviews that would be great! I want to write for what you want to read!**

"Seamus, I love you. You're perfect and amazing and the best man I've ever known. Everything about you makes me smile, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. Without you, I'd be so lost. You are my everything, and I could never stop loving you."

"When I was in hiding during that awful year, all I ever thought about was you. I couldn't stand being apart from you. It tore me apart inside. I was so worried about you, with all that I heard about the Carrows. They hurt you, Seamus, and I never ever want anything like that to happen to you again."

"I never want to be without you ever again. You belong with me and I belong with you, and that's never going to change. We were made for each other, and no one can deny that. Basically what I'm trying to say is…will you, Seamus Finnigan, marry me?"


	11. Boom

Word Count: 231

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Authors Note: This is set in their sixth year. Established relationship.

Dean sat in the hospital wing next to Seamus's bed, holding the shorter boy's hand in his. There had been a particularly nasty explosion in potions class due to Seamus's aptitude for pyrotechnics, and he had been knocked unconcious when his head hit the ground. Dean had never thought that something this bad could happen to Seamus from his explosions, and all he wanted was for Seamus to wake up.

Madam Pomfrey had said that he had an awful concussion, and that when he woke up he'd have a terrible headache and wouldn't be able to function properly. But Dean didn't care how loopy his boyfriend would be when he finally awoke, he just cared that he did. He hated seeing Seamus like this, pale as a ghost with a giant bump on his head and cuts all on his face. Seeing him hurt was like a stab to the heart.

Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to Seamus's forehead, shutting his eyes closed as he did so. He had to figure out a way to protect Shay from these silly explosions that sometimes ended in laughter and sometimes in pain. He never wanted to have to sit next to Seamus like this again, the worry ate him alive, and while Madam Pomfrey had told him that he'd be fine in the long run, he couldn't help but be nervous.


	12. Snowballs

**Word Count: 170**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: None**

**Authors Note: It's been snowing all day, so I figured I'd write a winter themed drabble **

"Dean! Dean, come here!" Seamus exclaimed, standing by the window in the dorm room.

"What is it, Shay?" Dean said sleepily, it was definitely much too early in the morning for anyone to be up. Especially on a Saturday.

"Just come here!"

"Ugh, fine," he groaned as he made his way to the window. When he looked out, he saw the grounds covered with sparkly, white and untouched snow that was still steadily falling. The sight of the snow automatically made Dean feel ten times more energetic.

"We need to have a snowball fight. Immediately." Seamus said.

"I was just going to say that. Let's go!"

The two ran outside and started pelting each other with snowballs, putting charms on them to make them go even faster. They laughed and ran, built snow forts to defend themselves, and made snowballs so big they had to use both hands to throw them. The perfect morning ended with the two boys laying in a pile of snow, sharing an Eskimo kiss.


	13. Shut Up!

**Word Count: 370**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: M/M kissing**

**Authors Note: Enjoy!**

Hermione grabbed Dean by his collar and started to drag him out of the Gryffindor common room. She had a mix of an angry and determined look on her face, and no matter how hard Dean tried, he could not get out of her iron grip.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"Shut up, Dean. You'll find out soon enough," she said in a tone of voice that honestly scared Dean a bit. He decided to keep his mouth shut, due to the fact that he didn't want Hermione to rip him to shreds if he said anything. She continued to drag him all the way down to the large maple tree by the lake, where Seamus sat doing his homework.

"What's going on here?" Seamus questioned as he saw Hermione with her hand around Dean's collar.

"I have no idea, Seamus," Dean said.

"Shut up, both of you!" Hermione said, "now listen to me. I've had enough of you two. It's terribly frustrating to watch the pair of you skirt around each other pretending that you're not desperately in love with one another, when it's clear to the whole school that you are. It makes me sick, actually. We've all known, for years. And Neville's been constantly bombarding me about how ridiculously annoying you two are to watch. You boys need to get over yourselves and your stupid fears, and realize that your feelings for each other are not unrequited at all. I can't stand another day of this stupid game."

Seamus was redder than a tomato, and Dean felt it terribly difficult to breather. The pair stared at each other with wide eyes, not quite believing what they had just heard.

"Will you two idiots kiss already, or are you just going to sit there staring at each other?" They heard Ron shout from behind them, and Seamus got even redder, which no one thought was humanly possible.

"Dean..." Seamus started, before the taller boy swooped down and kissed him full on the mouth as Hermione clapped and Ron wolfwhistled, both boys relieved to finally stop hiding their feelings. Apparantely they weren't very good at hiding, anyway.


	14. Candy Canes

**Word Count: 227**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: M/M kissing**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in these last six days, but my life has been crazy. I'm forced to go to three hours of church every Wednesday, I have three Speech Team meetings a week, I have an hour and a half of Quiz Bowl practice on Tuesdays and I go to two hours of dance class every Friday. The stress of all that plus the fact that I rarely eat and am 30 lbs underweight made me nearly pass out at dance last week, but I'm okay now and will be back to writing as much as I can with my crazy schedule.**

Seamus sat down next to Dean by the fireplace in the common room, the snow falling steadily outside the window. He offered the taller boy a candy cane, which was gladly accepted since candy canes were Dean's favorite thing to eat during the holidays.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Seamus asked, "I mean, considering you're my best friend, I'd like to get you something nice, but I don't want to get you something that you don't want, you know? It'd be stupid."

"Can I be honest with you?" Dean said.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Are you sure?"

"Dean, come on, what is it that you want?" Seamus asked, confused as to why Dean was looking so nervous; his hands were literally shaking.

"You," Dean said in such a small and quiet voice that Seamus didn't even hear him.

"What? Dean, speak up, I can't hear you."

"You," he repeated, "I want you for Christmas." Seamus's eyes widened as Dean said those words, and he felt a bright red blush rise up to his cheeks. He pulled the candy cane that he was sucking on out of his mouth and kissed Dean softly and with love, the taste of peppermint mingling between their lips.

"That," Seamus said when they broke apart, "was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say."


	15. Don't Want to See You Hurt

**Word Count: 542**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: Kissing**

**Authors Note: Woah, has it really been this long since my last update? I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this until someone reviewed! Now that I've remembered I'll start posting again, so feel free to leave me prompts! This one is written off of perfectlyODD's prompt: "****Perhaps Dean jumps in the way of an explosion Seamus made and when Seamus asks why, Dean confesses his love for him." Thank you so much for your prompt!**

Seamus was sitting in charms class as Flitwick described how to make a tea pot grow legs and start to dance. The spell itself was interesting enough, and the outcome was even _more_ interesting, but Seamus still couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He was too busy looking across the room to where Dean was sitting; staring dreamily at the boy he'd had a crush on for years. They would be sitting together as usual, but Flitwick had separated them for talking too much.

Before he knew it, Flitwick was announcing that it was time to get up and practice. Seamus instantly walked back over to Dean, as they were allowed to be wherever they wanted to during practice time. "Hey, Dean!" he said excitedly.

"Hi, Shay. Were you paying any attention during that lesson?" Dean asked.

"Not really. I have absolutely no idea what the incantation is."

"I think it might have been 'Chorum Allan'," Dean said. He tried the incantation on his teapot but absolutely nothing happened.

"Guess not," said Seamus, "Was it Chorum Ollun?"

"Maybe," Dean shrugged.

"I'll try it," Seamus said as he pulled out his wand, pointed it at the point and exclaimed: "Chorum Ollun!" The teapot exploded in a loud bang, hot shards of the china flying towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself to be scorched and cut, but oddly, nothing hit him. He was perfectly fine.

Curious, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at the back of none other than his very best friend. "Dean?"

"Ow, Merlin, that hurts!" Dean exclaimed, turning around to face Seamus. His face was coated with charcoal and there were a few small gashes on his face from shards of the teapot. Blood dripped down from a cut on his lip.

"Dean, did you just jump in front of me?" Seamus asked, dumbfounded.

"Obviously," Dean said sarcastically.

"But…why?" Seamus asked, ignoring the sarcasm, "why would you jump in front of me knowing that you would get hurt?"

"Well, it's just because…you know!" Dean said, looking flustered and slightly embarrassed.

"No, I don't know!"

"Shay, I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt, okay? I hate watching you get burned all the time. I feel like if I don't protect you, then I really have no point at all—''.

"Dean—''.

"No, wait. Hear me out. I hate seeing you get hurt because I'm in love with you. There, I said it. I love you, and I have since first year. But it doesn't even matter because you're straight and even if you weren't you wouldn't love me back, so it's not like—''.

"You stupid, stupid boy," Seamus said, cutting him off. He slowly rose up onto his toes and placed a kiss on Dean's lips. It was short, small, but full of love and caring and passion, "I love you too, idiot."

When Seamus finished looking into Dean's eyes he realized that they were still in class. Every single person in the room, including Flitwick, was staring at them with wide eyes. All of a sudden, Neville started clapping, and soon everyone else joined in. There were catcalls and whistling, but for the most part, people were just yelling "FINALLY!"


End file.
